


In Which Kakashi Does NOT Do Sleepovers (Or Understand The Meaning of Disproportionate Retribution)

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: because it is NOT okay to electrocute your friends for being idiots, ends up bunking with tenzou and genma, genma should really keep his mouth shut, it is NOT a sleepover, kakashi gets evicted, kakashi needs to learn the meaning of 'disproportionate retribution', poor tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Senpai?" Tenzo called as soon as he arrived at the barracks, "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Having a sleepover." Kakashi deadpanned, laying down to claim a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kakashi Does NOT Do Sleepovers (Or Understand The Meaning of Disproportionate Retribution)

"What." The word was flat, and his glare unimpressed, but Hatake Kakashi felt he was entirely justified in his irritation- it's not every day one is forcibly evicted.

His, former apparently, landlord paled but stood firm in a way that made him believe she was either a former kunoichi or married to a shinobi. "I know that Jōnin lead hectic lives, Hatake-san, but this was the third time that you missed four consecutive rent payments. It is unacceptable. I am sorry but you have been evicted, I had your things put in the Firefly Storage House."

"I…see." He managed, took a deep breath and placed his key on her desk. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

With that, he left the room swiftly to go to the roof- not particularly caring about the cloud of smoke he had left behind. Kakashi glanced up and groaned at the star-lit sky, he wouldn't be able to retrieve his things until tomorrow. He hesitated a moment before heading back to the ANBU barracks, at least he'd have a free place to sleep- even if he had to share a room with however many others.

"Senpai?" Tenzo called as soon as he arrived at the barracks, "What are you doing here?"

"Having a sleepover." Kakashi deadpanned, laying down to claim a bed.

Genma, from two beds over, grinned, "Ne, shall we giggle over your crush first, _Kakashi-chan_?"

No matter what anyone says about 'disproportionate retribution', Genma deserved it- it's not like Kakashi electrocuted him _that_ much.


End file.
